Give us a little love
by xxchasingdreams
Summary: It's been two weeks since Isaac moved in with McCalls. [Episode 3x07 and after] Scisaac!
1. Chapter 1 – Give us a little love

Hey! Firstly I wanna say that this is my first Teen Wolf fan fiction and I hope you guys tell me honestly what do you think, what I should do to make this fic better, what was good and what bad etc... Also, English is not my native language so there may be some really stupid grammar and vocabulary mistakes but don't mind :D except if there's something really wrong with the grammar etc, let me know!

**I do not own any characters or anything from Teen Wolf!**

I listened to _Give Us A Little Love_ by _Fallulah_ and I just felt like writing a Scisaac fic, so here it goes.

* * *

_"Give us a little love, give us a little love_  
_We never had enough, we never had enough_  
_Give us a little love, give us a little love_  
_We never had enough, we never had enough"_

It's been two weeks since Isaac was kicked out from Derek's loft and he went to Scott, wet and cold and hurt. He wasn't even sure why did he even went to Scott's, guess it was the only place he'd go, the only place he would be welcomed. Even though Scott was surprised to see Isaac on his door, he took him in gladly. And of course Melissa was worried about Isaac and she let him stay as long as he wanted. And Isaac was very grateful for that.

He was laying in the bed of the guest room (well i was actually his room now), hands under his head, eyes closed as he listened the voices coming from the next room, where Scott currently was. Isaac was thinking about everything that has recently happened; the alpha pack and Darach mostly in his mind. No matter how hard they tried to fight, they always failed. Last time the Darach had put wolfsbane in coach Finstock's whistle and every time he blew it, all the werewolves had breathed it. Isaac squeezed his eyes shut tighter, trying to push away the flashbacks of what happened in motel Glen Capri and the memory of his father.

_Knock knock._ Isaac opened his eyes and turned to see Scott standing behind the door, his head peeking through the doorway. "Sorry if I woke you," Scott whispered and looked at Isaac, who was looking back at him. "It's okay, I was already awake," he said when he sat up. "What's wrong?"

He could see Scott was really worried about his mother when he told Isaac that he thought that Melissa would be the next sacrifice. Scott was pacing around the room, explaining Isaac what his mom had done at the hospital. She definitely was a healer back there when she saved Danny's life and Scott was scared. The Darach was after healers and he did not want to lose his mother, that was obvious, and he was willing to do everything to make sure she'll be safe.

"Hey dude, calm down," Isaac interrupted and stood up, gentle look in his face. "If you want to watch over your mom tonight, I'll help." Scott was a little surprised, but he accepted his help when Isaac reminded him how he and his mother had taken Isaac to their home. Scott knew he wouldn't be able to change his mind. Besides, Melissa was acting very protectively towards Isaac, treating him like he was his son, too. So that made Isaac feel like it was his turn to return a favor.

xx

It was 3:00 PM when the boys sneaked to Melissa's room, where she was sleeping calmly. Isaac rubbed his neck and went to the floor at the end of Mama McCall's bed, when he noticed Scott was looking at him. "What?"  
"You don't have to be on the floor, y'know, you can take the chair," he said but Isaac only shook his head. "No, it's fine. I'm used to sleeping on the floor." Scott's brows rose little. And before he would even ask, Isaac already answered his question: "I slept on the floor when I was living at Derek's." He saw the look on Scott's face, he wasn't expecting that Isaac would have lived like that with Derek. And at the moment Scott was actually happy that Derek had thrown Isaac out.

Realizing he was still standing, Scott sat on the chair and glanced at his mom. She looked at her for a minute and yawned – he didn't even realize he was that tired. "We should take turns," he heard Isaac say. "I can keep an eye on her first, you really look like you should sleep." Scott was about to protest but Isaac cut him off. "Seriously, Scott... I will wake you up after an hour or two." He watched Isaac who was laying on top of a large pillow, when he noticed how blue his eyes really were. The moonlight reflected from his bright blue eyes and Scott couldn't take his eyes off his friend. He noticed his own heart beat a bit faster which confused him – it wasn't really the first time that happened with Isaac. Boys looked at each other for a while but when Isaac rose to take a pepsi can in his hand, opening the lid of the can as quietly as he could, Scott smiled and finally closed his eyes.

For some reason, after he fell asleep he saw a dream about Isaac.

xx

Melissa woke up early in the morning, sun shining through the window. She opened her eyes and sat up, startled when she noticed Scott and Isaac, both boys sleeping in her room. There was couple empty cans of pepsi on top of the table, so it looked like her two sons – she really did consider Isaac as his son –, had spent the night in her room. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Boys," she called but didn't get any respond, so she called them again a little louder. Scott and Isaac both opened their eyes immediately and jumped on their feet. Isaac looked a bit shocked when Scott looked confused that both him and Isaac were sleeping.

"What do you think you're doing?" his mother asked confused, raising her eyebrows as she watched the boys glancing each other.  
"Um, we were watching over you," Isaac explained without looking at her.  
"We wanted to make sure you weren't the third sacrifice." Melissa blinked. "But both of you were asleep?"

Scott turned his head towards Isaac now, looking his friend who was supposed to be on watch after him. "Dude, you were on watch last."  
"What are you talking about? You were on watch last"  
"No, you were." Isaac looked confused as he turned his head towards Melissa.  
"I might have been on watch last."

* * *

That was the first chapter! Sorry, I know, it's kinda following the episode but the rest of the fic won't (at least not that much)! I will change some things (honestly I don't really know what things yet) but some things will follow the plot of season three. Please follow and review, I'd really appreciate it! Next chapter's coming out soon, hopefully tomorrow or on Thursday.


	2. Chapter 2 – We fight until we die

Chapter 2 – We fight until we die

* * *

Isaac got off Scott's bike and took the helmet off, brushing his fingers through his curls, Scott doing the same after he shut down his bike. He started walking to the doors but when he noticed Isaac did not follow, he turned and faced his friend, raising his eyebrows without asking the question out loud.

"We were planning to face the Alpha pack tonight," he heard Isaac's voice was trying to be calm, but he heard the tone that revealed him being nervous. "Here, at school." What? Why on earth would they do that at school? There sure were better places to face alphas than school – how would they know there wasn't anyone at school when they're gonna meet alphas? "Here? Why the hell here?" Scott found himself wondering, Isaac just shrugging. "Derek thought that it'd be easier to... to surprise them." Of course it was Derek's idea.

He didn't even understand why did Isaac even talk to Derek in the first place, after he kicked him out. Yeah, he was his alpha but what Derek did was stupid! Scott was thinking if Isaac already forgave the alpha what he did. If he did, would he go back? Scott didn't even want to think about it – he did not want Isaac to leave. He liked him there, his mother liked him too.

"Scott?" Isaac was calling him and made Scott blink his eyes – he was staring at Isaac again. He quickly turned his head and mumbled something very vague that even the other werewolf had no idea what he just said. "Okay, uh, let's do that then." He didn't even look at Isaac when he just turned and walked away from his friend, leaving confused Isaac behind.

xx

"Scotty? Scott, c'mon are you listening to me?" Stiles was getting impatient and nervous and shouting to his best friend was not helping. The two boys were in Stiles' jeep on their way to animal climic and Scott has been quiet since he had picked him up, which annoyed Stiles very much. He thought Scott might be thinking about Deaton, who was taken earlier today. By the Darach, who else.

"Yeah, um you said something about the alphas?" he noticed Stiles slap his forehead as he turned his face towards him. Yes, Scott hadn't listened to him. Scott looked apologizing as he said, "Sorry, Stiles. I-I uh have a lot of in my mind right now." Stiles glanced at Scott, turning his head front so he wouldn't crash. "Yea I get it. The alphas, the Darach, school and lacrosse, your and Allison's complicated relationship...," Stiles listed, nodding his head while doing so.

His and Allison's relationship wasn't complicated, it was over. He knew it, she did too even though they wouldn't say it out loud. He was moved on, though she would always be his first love. "But what I was telling you was about the Darach. He, she or whoever that freaky dark druid is, has some kind of strategy, like... first it was virgins, then warriors and now some kind of healers. I'm saying, dude, we need to find out who is the Darach after next so we can stop that thing!" Scott was being quiet again. He knew Stiles was right, but how the hell would they know who was going to be the next sacrifice! Deaton was taken and Scott needed to save him. That was his priority at the moment.

"You said Lydia, Allison and Cora were meeting us at animal clinic?" Scott changed the subject and Stiles did not protest for his surprise "Yeah. Though Cora might have already gone to the school." Derek had ordered Stiles to stay as far away from the school he could, Stiles didn't understand why the alpha was so worried but didn't really mind being out of the way. So he did as Derek told him, instead of going to the school he, Scott, Allison and Lydia were planning on how to save Scott's boss. They had some clues, like Danny's school work about currents (he had taken it earlier from him when he visited the hospital) and Allison's father's map. Hopefully they wouldn't be late and Deaton would be still alive.

xx

It was late night when Scott returned home, confused and tired. All he wanted to do was get a shower and go to sleep. A lot had happened in the past three or four hours – Deaton being kidnapped by the Darach, Sheriff saving him and Derek encountering the Alpha Pack with his own pack.

His thoughts were racing – mostly he was thinking about that "True Alpha" thing. He wasn't even sure what that meant. Yes, Deaton had told him that it's rare and he thinks Scott's one. He wanted to know more but at first he wanted to rest and to make sure Isaac was safe. Isaac and the rest of his pack.

When Scott opened the door, all he saw was darkness. His mother had night shift at the hospital so she wasn't there but how about Isaac? Were they still at school with alphas? Scott felt scared, he wasn't really sure where Isaac was if he even was okay. His pulse jumped and he ran towards the stairs, getting upstairs fast. Scott tried to listen to the voices but all he could hear was his own heartbeat so he stormed straight to the guest room, finding Isaac sitting on the floor when he opened the door.

He was so relieved. His heartbeat started to get more steady and he was breathing almost normally. Isaac was alive, he was alright. Smile upon his face he took a step towards his friend but stopped when he saw Isaac's face. He looked sad and broken and seeing his friend like that broke Scott's heart. He looked almost same as he did when Derek had kicked him out. But that look was sadder, like really sadder.

"Isaac?" he called. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Isaac wasn't crying, he just stared at Scott with an empty look upon his face. He shrugged and opened his mouth but nothing came out. He couldn't say it.

Scott closed the door behind him even though he knew his mother wouldn't come home for like couple hours and went next to Isaac, leaning against the wall. His eyes met Isaac's blue ones and he waited. They stared each other and finally Isaac spoke.

"It's Boyd. He's not... he – he's dead, Scott. Boyd's dead."

And when Isaac had said that, he felt tears rolling down his eyes to his cheeks. Scott wrapped his other hand around Isaac's shoulders, he wanted to help him feel better but he really didn't know what he should say to make the other wolf feel better. "It's okay, cry it out," he said when Isaac seemed to feel uncomfortable crying in front of Scott.

Isaac then lowered his head and leaned it against Scott's shoulder and sighed. He wiped away tears from his cheeks and calmed himself down. He felt like Scott would like to know what exactly had happened at school with alphas. So he took a deep breath and started explaining.

xx

Isaac told Scott everything. How they waited for the alphas at the school gym, finally seeing Kali arrive alone. From that moment they knew something was wrong. And oh how right they were.

_"You know Derek – when Ennis died, I thought that I was gonna find you and then kill you," Kali told him, a venomous smirk on her face. "But then I remembered how you surround yourself behind those teenagers." Derek was waiting for Kali to do the first move, but the alpha stayed still, her brown eyes staring back at Derek. "And I said to myself; 'what do I need to do to get you alone?'"_

The the twins came with Ms Blake. They threatened to kill her if Derek wouldn't fight Kali alone. So he told his pack to step aside.

_"I'm gonna rip your head out. With my teeth," Derek threatened after shifting into his wolf form. Kali's eyed turned bright, bloody red and the battle was about to begun._

He, Boyd and Cora had just stood there, doing nothing. Because if they'd interfere the twins would kill Ms Blake right away.

Derek was losing right away. Kali was faster, smarter and stronger and she almost killed him. But they were disturbed when Allison appeared and started shooting the alphas with some arrows that kind of exploded when they hit the ground. That was their chance. Twins had let go of Jennifer so Isaac had run towards her, holding her and keeping her safe. Cora and Boyd went to Kali so Derek would have time to get up but the female alpha beat two betas fast.

The alphas were furious. _"Get him!" she shouted to twins who ran to Derek, holding him in place. Kali grabbed Boyd and lifted him high before dropping him into Derek's claws._

_"You have time until the next full moon, Derek. Make the smart choice and join the pack, or I'm gonna kill your pathetic little pack and then I'm gonna kill you."_

xx

Scott was holding Isaac whose head was still pressed against his shoulder. He didn't say anything for a moment until he then grabbed Isaac's other hand in his, gently shaking it. He wasn't sure if Isaac liked it or not but he didn't move his hand off his touch so he kept it there. They were silent after Isaac finished telling him what happened.

He was surprised that Allison went to the school to help. But if she hadn't, Derek would probably be dead now.

"Hey, wanna watch a movie and order pizza? Mom won't come home for like two or more hours so we have the house all by ourselves," Scott then offered with a tiny smile. He thought it would be nice to spend some time just the two of them and he surely wanted something else to think about, so did Isaac. Isaac lifted his head and looked down at Scott and nodded. "Yeah, sounds great."

* * *

So here's the next chapter as I promised! Hope you guys like it. I'm trying not to proceed too fast or too slow with the plot but... hopefully you enjoy and please review/follow/favorite, i would really appreciate it :)

I'm not sure when I have time to write the next chapter but I try to get it out during the weekend - but I cannot promise anything! Please be patient with me.


End file.
